Closer than Brothers TEASER
by bananefische
Summary: This is a teaser exploring an idea that was nestled deep within me the entire time I played Assassin's Creed II. EzioxLeonardo, much passion and boylove. very slash. Please provide feedback so I can continue and also perhaps write an entire fic. oneshot.
1. to tease

Author's Preface: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR THE REAL LEONARDO DA VINCI. All of this is for fun, and so very much fun I've had.

also: this is a teaser. You can jack off to it still, but this is just for myself, and for you, to wonder and see if an EzioxLeonardo pairing would be an interesting thing to explore in the very near future. So I don't forget, I want to put this idea out there. Comments, flames, anything is more than desired.

With no further adieu...

* * *

They embraced closer than brothers

"I can never thank you enough, Ezio."

"It was nothing, Leonardo."

To be sure, Ezio was very glad Leonardo had come to live with them at the Villa de Auditore, doubly so that his uncle had so fully supported Ezio's initial request.

He was so excited about that fact alone that he didn't bother to conceal his excitement, nor bother to ask himself why. Leonardo Da Vinci had helped him out of a hell of a lot of tight spots, not to mention repairing and improving Ezio's deadly assassin blades. All in all, Ezio owed a lot to the artist/genius, and saving him and his precious work from the burning of the vanities was the least he could do.

It had grown dark long before Leonardo had rode into town, choosing to depart from Florence and arrive at the villa in relative secrecy, having instructed his friend, lover, and assistant Salai to remain behind and generally confuse any who came in question of Da Vinci's whearabouts. It had been a bitter parting, one that even after the long journey on horseback was still much etched into Leonardo's face.

"Leonardo, something is troubling you." Ezio wondered, stepping back from the embrace, staring concernedly at his friend. "What's the matter?" He questioned, flexing his hands, and wrists. "Anything I can help with?" He added darkly, suggesting blood.

Leonardo Da Vinci sighed and shook his head, pushing a few locks of brown hair from his face. "I'm only weary, my friend." Leonardo began, seeing the incredulous look on Ezio's handsome face and smiling despite himself. "And a bad liar, it seems." He admitted, drawing up from his depressed, pensive slump into a position that more suited a man of his brilliance and beauty.

"Come, talk with me awhile." Ezio said, gesturing out towards the gardens, which were always ethereal during the moonlit hours. "I will not suffer a friend to bed when he is troubled so." Leonardo, at length, nodded and the two men walked outside.

…

Ezio did not know how long they had been talking like friends, simple friends, distant friends who both experience attraction to the other, but unwilling to risk friendship, try as hard as they possibly can to ignore and avoid it. They had been speaking for quite some time, and were childishly tossing stones into the old well in a wild, abandoned reach of town, when their careful control had shattered. Or maybe it was the seclusion itself that led them to be so adventurous.

Ezio wanted to blame it all on Leonardo; he had started it, but Ezio had played an equal part, and so he could not help but find himself, to his astonished delight as well as personal awkwardness and shame, that he was just as responsible.

It was another silence that Ezio knew not what to say, when all his knowledge regarding relationships (which admittedly wasn't much, was only bits and pieces of things he had learned from his brother and of hurried and frenzied love of women who were more trouble than they were worth) had been exhausted, especially those between men. Ezio supposed he had always known of Leonardo's inclinations, though perhaps not consciously, and Ezio had begun to wonder if Leonardo knew of his subdued feelings in the same way. Leonardo's careful, eloquent, yet surprisingly honest and open statements and worries over his now broken love with his assistant seemed as innocuous as sex could ever be, yet as the conversation stretched on, Ezio found himself wondering more and more whether Leonardo was testing him, gauging his reactions, as if trying to work out whether Ezio shared the same fascination for men as he did.

All wondering ceased because, in that same silence, Leonardo had pressed a kiss to those wondering lips and sealed them in certainty with fire.

Ezio, before he was fully conscious of it, was responding in kind, placing his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and drawing him close, opening his mouth slightly, his tongue already grazing Leonardo's lips, begging feverishly to be let in and satisfied. It was several moments, minutes, hours into that frenzied kissing that Ezio felt Leonardo smiling against his lips as Ezio regained his breath, already harsh and fast, his trousers already beginning to feel just a bit too tight.

"My friend, we're not fighting." Leonardo murmured, running his long artist's fingers affectionately through Ezio's hair and making him shudder in ecstacy from the light touch, gasping and closing his eyes when Leonardo pulled.

"Please, do not race through this as you do your contracts, your other conquests...

Let us enjoy it."

After those words Ezio knew nothing but fiery pleasure running down his spine and pooling white hot in his loins, back arching as teeth and tongue attacked, no, not attacked, worshiped his neck and jaw, love-bites and sucks eliciting such noises that in his passion-induced delirium, Ezio wasn't sure whose sounds were whose.

Desmond, reeling, could barely feel himself sitting in his chair, in the Animus, and hoped that bastard limey didn't know what was going on, somehow didn't witness either this secret passion or Desmond's own secret pleasure at the feelings rushing through him that seemed so much sharper than memory.

Doublets and shirts were being drawn open, scars and lingering streaks of paint tasted and enjoyed, clothing scattered and tossed aside, carefully to the left and not into the well on whose edge they sat, at first playing like boys, tossing stones, and now like men, tossing promises.

"I wish Ezio would take off his breeches." Leonardo dropped a florin into the well, waiting as Ezio did, panting, for the sound as it hit the water. When it occurred, Leonardo stared catlike at the assassin, grinning mischieviously.

"If that is what you want…" Ezio said, too lust drunk to refuse, pulling off his boots hurriedly, then remembering Leonardo's statement, to take time, to enjoy things, took off his belt a bit slower, working on his breeches and pulling them down deliberately slow, so slow it was almost torture.

"Ezio, please… take them off, I want to taste you." Leonardo half whispered, half moaned in exasperation and need. His hair was messy and falling into his face and he didn't care, running first his soft artist thumb and then his tongue along the scar that ran down Ezio's face over his lip – Desmond felt this with even more astonishing clarity against his own scar -- , brushing tongue against tongue and smiling as Ezio smiled against him, reaching over to work on removing the artist's pants now, leaning to huskily whisper in his ear "what happened to taking your time and enjoying this?" At the sensation, the hot breath against the sensitive flesh of his neck and ear, Leonardo gasped, arching his back, and thrusting his hips forward, Ezio's hands, which had been attempting and failing to remove Leonardo's pants, brushing against his erection.

"You are… incredible, Ezio." Leonardo said after a few seconds of oblivion as he caught control of his words. Ezio couldn't tell whether it was an admonition or a praise, but he liked it all the same, and pushed his own breeches down to his knees, with his undergarments, freeing his pulsing cock that was almost unbearably hard.

With a glance, but not a word, Leonardo leaned down, trailing his fingers behing his tongue across Ezio's chest and stomach, through thick curls of pubic hair and lingering, breathing hot against Ezio's aching cock, smirking and finding it so very beautiful. Leonardo decided it was the most beautiful he had ever seen, quite long, perhaps a bit over seven inches, the perfect diameter that his long artists fingers could wrap around it comfortably, and, from what small precum he had tasted, tasted wonderful, like purpose.

Leonardo felt Ezio quaking beneath him, above him, and inside him as Leonardo took his shaft into his mouth and teasingly gave a soft suck, drawing his head back and licking once, twice, thrice, over the sensitive head, then just barely flicking across it, lapping up another small ready drop of Ezio.

"Leonardo—" Ezio began, began to beg him not to stop, that he needed this, needed this more than anything, that even the moonlight on his skin and the cold stone against his ass was causing him such ecstasy that he couldn't stand to be left in this state for more than a minute. Leonardo quieted him, obeying the unspoken wish, the promise tossed into the well, drawing Leonardo into his mouth again, deep into his throat and letting the slightly bigger man, the assassin, thrust his hips in wanton abandon, craving release, until Leonardo thought he could truly take no more, then he drew back.

There was a cry of frustration.

"Ezio, please. I may be a tease but I'm not here to torture you." Leonardo murmured, running his artist's fingers along the assassin's jaw, turning Ezio's face to look at him, placing a kiss that tasted purely Ezio upon his lips, sighing at the reflection of his own eyes, darkened with passion, in Ezio's own, whose were smouldering with need. "I want you to enjoy this to its fullest—" Leonardo began, Ezio thinking that he had already never felt anything this amazing in his entire life and what else could there possibly be, when Leonardo continued, the hint of a blush further darkening his flushed face in the moonlight "—I want you to fuck me."

"You mean--?" Ezio asked, quieted with another kiss.

"Yes." Leonardo murmured against his lips.

_______________________________________________________________________ CLIFFHANGER ENDING OF TEASER

LET OUT A SIGH OF FRUSTRATION.

but don't worry, I won't keep you waiting very long.

comment or favourite please, and there will be much more to read and enjoy in the future!

Also, I'm pretty new to writing erotica, so any pointers would be much loved.

Ciao!

Love,

Hero


	2. to satisfy

I know there were some parts confusing about the last one, so I tried to take more than fifteen minutes to hopefully nullify that. but I didn't take much longer in the end, so... I just wrote it in two sitting instead of one, with a bit of pokemon and you-know-what in between. anyway.

again, DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS OR PEOPLE;;;;

thanks for making me write this. I'd have felt so guilty otherwise. I hope you find it to your satisfaction.

* * *

The positioned themselves with less awkwardness than Ezio would have thought possible, being such a novice to this certain type of sex as he was. But Leonardo knew what he was doing, there was no denying that, and Ezio could only stare at the artist with lust-darkened eyes and feel that familiar heartbeat quickening, his whole body aching for an eternity of release.

Leonardo freed himself from his breeches, wasting no time on bravado, though there was a careful playful smile on his face that still embraced him in mischief. He crawled over to Ezio, unfamiliar, innocent, assassin Ezio and his beautiful cock.

Now they were both entirely bare, pressing together, skin against skin hot and wanting, skin against sin and sin against sin. But there was nothing truly wrong with this, and maybe, Ezio thought, maybe the "badness" of it made it all that much better.

But coherent thought, as soon as it returned, was swept as quickly away by more flurries of kisses, more skin on his, hands on his shoulders, his hands on the like, pulling each other closer, and Ezio's scarred back on cold stone.

The artist rocked his hips against the assassin's, both of them gasping at the sensation, touching erection to erection and Ezio wonderingly running his fingers along both, smiling to himself and watching Leonardo arch his back and gasp a moan. He had been waiting so long to be touched by this man like this, Ezio realized—and that he had been wanting for the same for almost as long.

They revel in this for a few torturously delicious moments longer, gasping and arching at the silky feel of their loins rubbing together, Leonardo's just a bit shorter so that it rubs against the sensitive underside of Ezio's, just below the head, the place that makes him squirm and white lights blind his vision and his eyes roll back.

When they could feel each other beginning to lose themselves, they slowed down, hands which had become tangled in hair and nails scraping against shoulders and hands frantically rubrubrubbing slowing slowing, delaying, keeping that last ecstasy for when it would be the best either had ever experienced.

_-- Desmond was panting in his seat, though barely aware of his physical body. All he was really aware of were the amazing sensations ripping through him, ones stronger and more beautiful than those any woman had ever given him. He found himself, in what corner of his mind he still possessed, whispering—Leonardo, Leonardo, as Ezio was just now, as Ezio was, and felt the cold stone on his back and the hot desire flooding the rest of his being –_

"Leonardo" How wonderful the name felt on a fiery tongue and bruised lips, like wine, relieving and filling him with peace, but also desire. Quieted with more kisses, flames spreading with carefully placed sparks.

"Only a moment longer, mi amici." Leonardo murmured, tilting his hips upward and leaning ever forward. Now the friction was gone, and the artist breathed out, calming himself, relaxing even with need coursing through him.

"Don't you need some sort of—" Ezio's sentence was left again unfinished as the artist purposefully, playfully, and almost grimly impaled himself on Ezio's cock.

They were facing each other and panting deeply, both of their faces were flushed. Leonardo took his time to adjust, though he was no stranger to such carnal arts and knew this position would be the best for both of them, as well as to be still for a few moments, as copious amounts of lubricant were often lacking in something as unplanned and unrestrained as this. But the precum had helped some, helped make things a great deal smoother, and before long, when Ezio was about to ask what was the matter, if his friend was in too much pain, things went white yet again.

Inside his friend it was hot and so tight as to make the assassin delirious with pleasure, and it took all his willpower not to jerk his hips in a quick lost rhythm with how long all the building-up had been going on, all this teasing. No one had loved him like this, Ezio would come to realize later, not in a physical sense nor the sense of two friends, nor any lovers before or after. Leonardo was sliding up and down, moaning softly as if the sensation would drive him apart from the sheer bliss of it. He was still acclimating himself for the most part, and acclimating Ezio to the feel of it, which was unlike any other. Leonardo watched Ezio, whose head was tilted back and to the side, one hand grasping at the stone sides of the well to anchor him to earth as if his spirit might jump out of his throat, the other arm bent to pillow his head. The perfect image of beauty. Leonardo could not resist running his fingertips again down the scarred, tanned flesh. He traced the bruises quickly forming on the assassin's neck, shoulders, dragged nails across his chest and smiling when the assassin's breath hitched as he teased a nipple, hard from the cold around them and the hot shared between.

_-- Desmond arched his own back sitting in the chair of the Animus II, ghost fingers teasing him and heat and life and pleasure enveloping his cock, which surged upward in his loose sweatpants, he moaned and shuddered along with his ancestor as--_

Leonardo began to move faster, angling himself that Ezio was brushing against that spot inside him that made the artist see nothing but white, and he was beginning to lose himself as well. His pace was less rhythmic, more frantic, Ezio was gasping intermittently and sometimes forgetting to breathe entirely save for moans, hand struggling for leverage on rocks arm twisting away and the hand that belonged to it reaching for Leonardo to pull him into a rough kiss of teeth and unbridled want. This time Leonardo did not slow down, did not tease, did not stop, merely sucked and nibbled and licked Ezio's lips and tongue and ran his nails so lightly over the assassin's chest, making him buck and gasp at the electric shocks that he felt coursing through his body just from that contact alone, but coupled with everything else made him lose it completely. Ezio knew not where he was when things went blindingly white and he felt his orgasm beginning to shudder through him, making him moan so soft yet deep and profound that he felt the earth shaking in ecstasy along with him. He could not restrain himself and jerked his hips up up up riding wave after wave out, so hot and wet and tight that he could not bear it any longer. As it began to subside he felt Leonardo clench tight around him and felt the beautiful muscles spasm around him and Ezio slipped into oblivion once again.

He did not know how long the bliss had lasted, but when he was finally aware of his surroundings Leonardo lay pressed against him, their naked bodies slick with cooling sweat, their hair mussed and in their faces, Leonardo's face pressed into the crook of Ezio's neck. He was whispering something, my friend that was so beautiful, whispering into the lovebites on the assassin's neck, Leonardo sporting a few to match.

"That was a nice walk, I feel much better." Leonardo said finally, rolling off of Ezio and standing up and gathering clothes, smiling all the while.

"Glad to be of service." Ezio replied dismissively, finding himself smiling as well, sitting up and beginning to pull his clothes on Leonardo had handed to him after they both washed themselves with the icy well water. "If you're ever looking to speak again…" Ezio added, and found that the twinkle in his eye was matched exactly.

"I promise I will be speaking with you again very soon."

_-- Desmond lay for awhile in the Animus even after he had desynchronized, feeling so very sated and loved that he could hardly believe he was sitting in his own skin, his own unbruised unbitten unkissed skin. Yet he felt so fantastic, and he knew the sticky warm feeling on his lower stomach was very real. He sighed and found himself smiling, but all the same felt shocked eyes on him, and decided he would preserve this moment of calm. He didn't answer them and did not open his eyes, thinking back to Leonardo's touch and his kiss and his promise._

* * *

Again, please comment.

all is welcome and appreciated.

Ciao Bella/o,

Hero


End file.
